


To Have and to Hold

by M1ss_perfection



Series: Modern Jonerys [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Drama, Jon Snow Knows Something, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1ss_perfection/pseuds/M1ss_perfection
Summary: Once I thought that it was impossible for the opposites to attract so much, but then fate decided to prove me wrong...Jon Snow and Daenerys Lannister are two people who live in different spectrum of life, Jon was force to grow up in hardship as the illegitimate son of well-known honorable man from the most honorable family of Starks, he had to strive all his life to find his own stand and get out from his father shadow. On the other hand Daernerys is spoiled rotten from the day she was born, for she was the symbol of hope and love that unite the two most powerful house of Westeros into one, the Targaryen Dynasty and the Lannister. She had never been denied anything she wants in her life except her step sister, Cersei's affection which she yearn more than anything else.This is a story how two people so completely different manage to come together and completing each other like nobody ever would.





	1. A Change of Heart

 

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002_

A man stood by his high rise building office window, looking down at the night view of King Landing how the car and building light filling the city. His musing is suddenly interrupted by the ringing from his mobile phone, on his phone screen he can see his mother photo flashing. He quickly picking up his phone as he starts to pack his things and exiting his office “I know, I’m on my way home now mother”.

“Good, because we are all waiting for you Jon” answer his mother “And don’t forget to pick up the chocolate cake from the store on your way home”

“Chocolate Cake? Is Arya coming this year?” ask Jon while he smile at the thought of his favorite cousin.

“Jon…” Ashara hesitate to say what she want “Will you at least please reply his text this year?”. Her question makes Jon stopped his steps, “You know that it was not your fault right? You have to understand that it was us who made those choices, it was our faults not yours… Never yours… He love you so much you know, no he love both of us so much” says Ashara he can imagine her tears starts to build up in her beautiful lilac eyes “Jon…”

“I’m gonna have to cut our phone mother, can get signal inside the elevator” Jon says to Ashara before hanging up his phone, he know that she disappointed with his choice to avoid answering her plea. And as if in cue the text from his Old dad come through his phone.

_I know you will not replying my text or picking up my calls, but I still wanted to say Happy Birthday son, know that you and your mother are the greatest joy and gift god ever blessed me in my entire lifetime. And also I heard congratulation are in order for your another successful company, I can describe how proud I am with you my son. I have sent you gift which your Aunt Lyanna had kindly help me delivering it to you, I know it might be too late for me to give it to you but please give me this chance to be part of your life through the gift._

_With Love,_

_Your father._

He quickly deleted the message after he read it, and plan on get rid of anything he sent for him through his aunt Lyanna. He had enough of his gifts and empty promises, he is done being the one who receiving all the cold look, insult and hatred from other for being the only black mark on Eddard Starks, Lord of Winterfell. To their contrary believe he didn’t hate his father, to tell you the truth he love his father so much that it hurt to cut all the ties with him but he also had enough of the treatment he received from other people throughout his childhood and teenage years. With that new resolve he starts his steps to home again, where his precious people waiting for him to come back.

_Harenhall, 24 December 1980_

The scream of a woman in labor can be heard throughout the little clinic in the small little town near King’s Landing, followed by her cursing and vowed of castration towards the baby father if he ever wanted more. ‘It was just the pain talking’ said the midwife trying to relax the father while giving him a look of pity. But the pain in his arms while she was holding it said otherwise, ‘Relax… Breathe… and when the next pain come push’ instruct the old lady to the woman. The man tried he best to remain calm and help the woman with her breathing which seems to irritate the laboring woman even more.

Then the next pain come, the woman concentrate to use all her remaining strength into pushing the baby out of her warm cocoon that is her womb. So many things seems to be happening in that very moment, everything seems to be in blur. One moment the woman was screaming with all her lungs, the next moment the nurse quickly take the fresh newborn from the midwife arms to be cleaned while she start helping the woman delivering the afterbirth. But everything seems to be put on hold by the heavenly cried of the baby, in that moment both parent know that it was all worth it.

“Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Stark, you have a very healthy and beautiful son!”, said the nurse before handling the baby over to his mother for his first suckling.

The woman, Ashara Starks (nee Daynes) and the man, Eddard Stark couldn’t help but smile happily with tears of joy wetting their eyes. “Look Ned, he is beautiful and perfect. Oh, he had your hair and eyes” said Ashara while caressing the baby head and face lovingly. “Hopefully he have my brain though cause bless the old god and new if he share yours”, tease Ashara.

“Hey! At least I’m not the slowest in the brain between my three siblings!”, retort Eddard playfully while laughing before his expression change into his somber serious face again. “Thank you for giving me this Ashara, for making me the happiest man alive and father to the most handsome son in this world”

“Oh Ned, thank you for making the happiest woman and mother to the most perfect baby in this world”, she replied with her tear finally fall down from her beautiful indigo eyes. The both of them then stare at the quietly nursing babe in her arms, and as if sensing both of his parents eyes on him. The baby once again opened up his big grey eyes much like his father’s eyes with a little bit lilac hue in them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but what do you want me to write down for the beautiful boy name in the certificate?” asked the kind nurse with a smile on her face.

Both Ned and Ashara looked at each other and nod, “Jonathan Arthur Starks, or Jon Starks for shorts”

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002_

“I’m home”, Jon shout as he get into the warm and comfortable house. “We’re in the dining room Jon!”, answer Ashara. He quickly make a beeline towards the dining room, and before he could greet everyone in there quick blur of black haired girl had already tackled him to the ground following behind her three other brunette boys and a pair of golden haired fraternal twins not older than 10 years old. Luckily his mother had a gift of foresight and managed to save the chocolate cake before it joining him into the pile of human lump. “Come on now, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Tommen and Myrcella! At least let poor Jon enjoy his birthday party first before you guys wear him our!”, shout his Aunt Lyanna although she was more amuse towards his predicament and not really angry with the little one.

“Its alright auntie, it's good to see you your lovely face again” says Jon while receiving the younger children kisses and tried to listen to all of their exciting words “I would give you a hug but as you can see my hands are full”. All the adults in the room laugh at his words, there standing in his uncle Jaime (Heir of the Casterly Rock) while holding his aunt Lyanna. There also uncle Benjen (The Lord Commander of the Night Watch), uncle Arthur (Lord Commander of the Royal’s Guard Army), and Aunt Elia her mother best friends since their childhood.

“Jon can I please have one, please say that I can have one?” Arya beg along with the other children “She can be my seven years old birthday present which you still owed me because you didn’t come this year”

“I’m gonna named mine Shaggydog” shout Rickon the youngest of the five children and the stark wolfling.

“That’s a stupid name, I’m gonna name mine Summer”, Brandon tease his younger name.

“Wow, hold on what are you guys talking about?”, ask Jon confused.

“They are talking about Ned’s present for you” Jaime chuckle “Arya and the twins almost steal two of them before I catch them red handed”. And as in cue Lyanna open up their back yard door, he is then not only being surrounded by the children but also puppies. “I don’t know what is it with the Northerner and gift, I couldn’t even think what makes your father think that giving puppies to a growing adult male can be the best present ever” Jaime continue before he got a kick from Lyanna in the shin “Ouch Lyanna!”

Once more Jon’s heart felt like someone twist a knife in it, ‘He remember’ he thought melancholily.

_Winterfell, 24 December 1992_

“Father, can Ice and Winter come with me?” ask the twelve years old Jon “I promise I take a good care of them for you, please…”

Before Ned can answer him, the then ten years old Robb Stark suddenly burst into the dining room and shout at him “No, you can not have Ice and Winter their only for Starks, they are mine! You are not a Starks! In fact why don’t you go back to your gold digging mother and don’t bother my family anymore!”

“Watch your language Robb! He is your older brother give him the same respect you gave me!” shout Ned, that is the first time Jon saw his father’s furios face “Catelyn, take Robb out of my sight now or I swear to god I won’t be responsible for I would do to him!” Jon tried to calm his father down and tried to console his now crying little brother.

Catelyn quickly run towards the dining room and when she saw Robb crying she saw red and quickly push Jon away from her son and yell at him “Don’t touch my son you bastard! Why don’t you and your whore of mother just die and leave my family alone”

A loud slapping sound can be heard throughout the dining room, that is the first and only time for Eddard Starks to ever hit a woman in his life. Robb instantly stop his tears, Catelyn was too shocked to even realize the sting of the red handprint on her cheek. “Never in my life I lay a hand on a woman before” says Eddard calmly but everyone can feel his anger in every words “You really are something else Catelyn Tully”

“I hate you!” Robb suddenly shout to his father and tried to hurt him “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Apologize to mother!” But he can only see the cold gaze of his father for him, Catelyn fearing for her son immediately tried to calm little Robb down and take him out of the dining room. But unfortunately before any of the adult realize about Robb intention when he sees his brother still sitting on the floor in shock, in instant he quickly took the nearest object within his reach and threw it at Jon. Ice who had been nearest to Jon quickly push him out of the way, but unfortunately the vase still hit the counter behind Jon and broke into pieces. Some of the shards almost cut through Jon’s left eyes, Catelyn quickly hug Robb to herself fearing for Ned’s fury.

“Jon!” Eddard scream before scooping Jon into his arms “Jorah! Quick prepare the car! We need to go to the hospital now!” Jon whimpered in pain, it crushed Ned heart to see him in pain “Shh… It’s alright son, we’re going to hospital”

Jon didn’t know what happened next as all he can remember was the pain, but he remember how furious his mother was when she came to the hospital the next morning. And how his father tried to apologize and make excuses for Robb behaviour, which cause them starts to argue. “Father, am I not yours?” ask Jon when he had enough of their argument “Is that why we don’t share the same name? You, Robb and even Sansa, Catelyn’s daughter called Starks while I’ve been called Snow”. Both Ned and Ashara left speechless by his words “Is it true I’m a bastard because my mother wasn’t your wife like Catelyn which is also why I don’t deserve to be called a Starks? This is not the first time someone calling me that whenever I came to Winterfell”

“Jon, you are my son” Eddard quickly reply while sitting on his bed side and taking his little hand in his “No matter what is your name or people said you are mine!”

“Then why can’t I be call as Jon Starks instead of Jon Snow?” ask Jon as anger begin to rise within him. All of the taunt and tease he received whenever and wherever he go, all the bullies he had to endure because of his name. “Is it true you and mom are not together anymore because of me?”

“It is complicated son…” Ned try to placate him.”Your mother and I will explain it to you when you’re older”

“No, I want it now! I have enough of being called a bastard! I have enough of being the only stain in your honorable record!” shout Jon while taking his hand out of his grasp “Now is time for you to chose father, am I yours or not! Because I have enough of the name calling! I have enough of my mothers silent tears every night when you are playing the perfect family with Catelyn! I have enough of everyone pities and looking down upon us wherever we go!”

“Jon it is not that simple” his mother tried to make an excuse for his father silent.

“No, it is that simple mother!” shout Jon “So what’s your answer father?!” Jon look into his father eyes and waited for his answer, but every seconds passed with his father silent his heart break even more. A minutes has passed Jon then close his eyes to keep the tears falling down from his eyes, it hurt him to do this but he knows that it hurt him even more in the long run if he keep letting this on. “If you can’t chose, let me chose it for you Lord Starks” his words shock both of his parents “Thank you for your kindness and love of all this time I really appreciate it, but from now on I would like it for you to stop all of it and leave my mother and I alone. As we are not for your charities and pities nor we need it”

“What are you talking about son?” ask Ned.

“It means my Lord that I cutting all my ties from you” answer Jon as he can’t hold his tears anymore “From this day on you and I are a stranger, please don’t try to contact us or reach us and leave my family alone. Please let my family heal alone without you keeping our wounds open and bleeding”

“Jon… Son…” Ned tried to reach for him but Jon flinch from his almost touch. “Please…”

“I’m tired my Lord, can you please excuse yourself?” Jon politely said to Ned before he look at his mother “I’m sorry mother, but can we go back to Dorne tomorrow mother? I think I have overstayed my welcome in Lord Starks home”

“Jon…” Ashara call as tears fallen down from her eyes “Please…” But his pleading eyes and tears stop her words, and she only can nodded to him. “Come on Ned, I think is it time for you to go home” Ashara said to Ned and silently ushering him to leave the room “Please Ned give him time, give us time…” Ned could only look at her and then Jon silent tears before he finally concede and left the two of them alone, he wished to say something to both of them. But the look in Ashara’s eyes stop him and he understand that no matter what he said that time will not be enough, that he need to clean up all of his mess before he can claim his love and his son again. With that resolve Eddard Stark leave the hospital and starts to take action on his five years plan. And that is also the last time Jon Snow sees and talk to his father, Eddard Starks.

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002_

‘So this is your answer father?’ Jon ask inside his head ‘Was it really that hard for you to chose father? Was Catelyn and Robb really that important to you?’

“They are not just a regular puppies Jaime”, answer Benjen waking Jon from his musing “Those are special breed of wolf-dog in the North can only be owned by those who had Starks blood in their vein. Some said they are descendants of our infamous house sigil the Direwolf, for they can grow even bigger than a normal wolf size”

“Jon…” Ashara call him softly, he can see her plea from her beautiful lilac eyes “Please…”

Jon sighed heavily he don’t know how she know about his plan to return his father gift back to him to make his statement about cutting all ties to his father clear and final this year. But this gift change everything, he know then and there what his father plan is and the answer to his questions. All of his resolve before crumble into dust, he then decided to relieve his mother from her worries by finally nod in understanding. And his mother, aunt Lyanna and Elia instantly in tears and giving him bone crushing hugs and kisses. While the adult male opting to give him a pat in the back instead of their female counterpart.

“Still I don’t think I can keep them all here, I think I barely can care for one pups but six puppies...” Jon says, perking all of his younger cousins up from the somber mood which they don’t really understand “I wonder what should I do with the other five”

Jaime was going pale by his words and keep shaking his head behind his children back, while Lyanna eyes are lighten up like a candle. “You can give it to us Jon!” Arya quickly answer him “You can have your first pick of course, but please could you not pick my Nymeria she is the female grey one”

“Don’t pick my Shaggydog too, the one with black fur and green eyes!”, continue Rickon.

“The point of letting Jon pick first is means that he can have whichever he wants Rickon” Bran said in his as matter of fact tone towards his four years old brother “Although it would be nice if you don’t choose my summer as well, he is the one with the tanned fur and yellow eyes”

Jon laughed at his younger cousins antique before his eyes fallen down to the five year old golden twin of Lyanna who had been holding one of the female red puppy with pleading eyes. “We named her Lady, in case you want her Jon” Myrcella inform him but she and Tommen hug the pup closer as if not wanting to part with it. Jon couldn’t help but chuckled by their action. He then look at the final two unclaimed pup, the male grey fur he can see that he is the biggest out of the litter and very territorial, and then the last one which is the runt of the litter covered in pure white snow fur and intelligent red eyes.

He quickly pick up the white pup and the moment their eyes met he knows that this pups is his. “What about the last pup Jon?”, his thought was interrupted by uncle Arthur whose pointing at the male grey pup the only one without its master.

“Did Robb and Sansa know about father giving me Ice and Winter’s litter?” he ask his aunt Lyanna. She was shocked that he knows that they were Ice and Winter’s, and also by his question. It is a known fact among the Starks and noble family of the Northern area that the three of them are not fond of each other, Robb hates and envy his older brother so much while Jon who had enough of his attitude and stop caring about his half brother, especially after the scar he left him on that fateful day. While Sansa and Jon mutually hate each other to the core and would go as far as denying any relation between them (Which is true for she is a illegitimate daughter of Catelyn with one of her lover, but this is the fact that known only to Ned, Ashara and Jon for now)

“No, they don’t” answer Lyanna after her shock “Ned had sent them to me as soon as he knows about Winter’s condition”

_Winterfell, 27 September 1984_

Jon is holding the present he had chosen with his mother and father for his little brother first birthday, this is the first time he met Robb Stark. Jon didn’t know how surprise his parents are when they received the birthday invitation from Rickard Stark his grandfather. With how things had ended with Eddard and his side of family, he thought that he wouldn’t have any chance to be part of his other son life. Eddard is weary of his father intention, but he can’t resist Jon’s pleading not to mention he miss his sibling who would be coming to the party too.

Jon was so shy when he met Rickard for the first time, he decided to hide behind Eddard not that Rickard pay him or his mother any attention. Ashara was hurt by Rickard cold treatment towards her and her son but decided to keep her mouth shut for she didn’t want her son to notice or hurt by his grandfather. They were then usher by Rickard towards Winterfell backyard garden where the party is held, the party went into silent as soon as they step out from the house. Lyanna quickly run towards her brother and hugged him before giving Ashara and Jon the same treatment followed by Benjen. Ashara and Ned can finally breathe a little bit relieve by Lyanna and Benjen warm welcome.

But everything went downhill when Jon decided to take closer look of his baby brother and tried to give his gift to Catelyn Tully. “What the meaning of this Rickard?” ask Hoster Tully filled with Rage “I have enough of you and your son insults towards my family!” He then proceed taking Jon’s gift from Catelyn shock hand and threw it towards Eddard and Ashara “Take your bloody gift and bastard away from this family, and don’t you dare coming back here again!”

Ashara quickly take Jon into her arms and left the party while Ned stay at the party having a shouting match with Hoster with Lyanna trying to hold him back from hitting the patriarch of the Tully’s family. That is the first time and last time Jon gone to his brother birthday party, his parents started to change too. He often see how his parents starts to argue more when they think he can’t see or hear, some of their arguments even make his mother broke down in tears and his father leaving the house without coming back for days. The routine happen for months before suddenly one day he saw his father pack all of his things in his bags promising him that he will calls and visits him often for he had to go back to Winterfell and make things right for him and his mother.

_Kings Landing, 24 Desember 2002_

Jon silently contemplating to himself before finally decided to try to mend the bridge with his half brother once again “Give him to Robb, and say that he was your gift so he will accept it”. Lyanna was surprise but she hide it very well. “And you lots need to promise me something before I give them to you” Jon says while smiling again towards the children who had been silently watching the adults, they five of them instantly perking up again and eagerly nodding their head. “You will feed them yourself, train them yourself, and if they died burry them yourself. Can you promise me that?” Jon asked in his most serious tone he could muster and the little one quickly giving him a chorus of yes before picking up their pups. Jaime sighing when three of his children playing with the two puppy their going to take home, throwing Jon a dirty look.

The timer of the oven when off, signaling everyone to take their place on the dining room while the ladies serve the food they have been slaving since the afternoon. They have make sure to take a video of Jon blowing his candle on the birthday cake first before they starts their dinner. In the middle of the dinner Jon finally take a notice of a missing annual guest this year “Where is Aegon and Rhaenys? Are they still in Dorne?”

“They’re grounded in Dragonstone with their father family for trying to sneak out with their mischievous aunt to some rave party in the middle of nowhere” huffed Elia.

“Ouch, aren’t you being a little bit too harsh to them?” Arthur comment “Where are they trying to sneak out to that you make them spent their christmas with Tywin Lannister? By the way, no offence to you Jaime”

“None taken, why do you think I followed Lyanna here every year after our marriage?” says Jaime “Tyrion would like to come too, but he got himself entangled into our princess scheme. So he was paying the price too, oh please remind me to send him our picture later to pay him back for saying he is the most favorite brother of Daenerys”

“No wonder she is spoiled rotten, between you, Tyrion, Rhaegar and Viserys” Lyanna says with Elia agreeing her every words. “You guys need to tone it down a little or you are going to ruin her for life”

“Daenerys? The little blond hair girl that demand me to be her butler ten years ago?”, Jon ask.

“Yup, that's the one” Benjen answer with a laugh “I remember your look at that time, priceless…”

All of the adult laugh at Jon expense too, while the children keep talking about their new puppies. “Still aren’t they too old to be grounded for wanting to go to a party?” Arthur ask “I remember you guys getting caught sneaking out to party when you are that age, yet dad and uncle Lewyn let you guys of the hook with just a scolding”

“The punishment was not because their sneaking out for partying” Elia answer “The punishment was for the fact the party they plan on joining are the kind of party where no teenager should be allowed to be joining. I swear to god I don’t know what kind of crowd your little sister joining nowaday Jaime, but you better keep a better watch of her before something happen”

Jaime frowned at Elia’s words, he knows that it is true they spoiled Daenerys too much since she was born. But who wouldn’t, she was the unexpected child of Tywin and Rhaella on their old age (Tywin almost reach his fifty in three years while Rhaella was on her the beginning of her forties). Everyone was so worried for Rhaella fragile condition but against all odds she managed to successfully give birth to Daenerys Stormborn in perfectly healthy condition but very fragile and small, Rhaegar and him immediately felt very protective of her.

Their great age difference often makes them sometime feel like they were her father or uncles instead of sister, hence their tendencies of keep doting her. Not to mention when they realize how she takes after Rhaella beauty but Tywin sharpness, she quickly become the apple of everyone eyes. Even the cold Tywin often seen smiling in little Daenerys presence and spent more time with her as she growing up than any of his children from his first marriage. There’s only one person in this world who couldn’t love her is Cersei Lannister, Jaime’s older twin sister.

_Westerland, 15 July 1987_

All the maid in Westerland are bustling in hurry to make sure that everything are in perfect order for their little Lady second birthday. They really don’t want to know what Tywin Lannister would do to them if the party is not up to his standard for his most precious lioness. Nobody really pay much attention to Cersei when she arrive with her four year old son, Joffrey Baratheon and all of her luggages without her deadbeat husband beside them. She was very distraught for she had just once again caught her husband cheating with his secretary in his office last night when she decide to surprise him at work. She have had enough of that pig of a man, and plan to ask for her father to annul her marriage with Robert and help her get the full custody of her son.

She quickly walk towards her father studies with Joffrey sleeping in her arms for she knows that is the only place he always spent his day in when she grow up, it is no wonder how surprise she is when she found it empty. She looked for him everywhere before she finally asked one of the bustling maid where her father is and decided to leave Joffrey in her care. Once again she is shock by her cold calculating father, with little Daenerys sitting in his lap on a swing in the new green house he built for her filled with so many beautiful, exotic and rare flower all around the world while he read her favorite story book to her. Her jealousy quickly risen up but she tried to cover it with her indifference face and decided to approach them. Her father smile quickly vanish as he notice Cersei presence, while little Daenerys smile and giggling happily when she sees Cersei and ask her to be pick up by her “Cersei! Up! Up!”

Cersei decide to ignore the little girl which makes tears start to gather up in her eyes, Tywin hug the little girl closer to his chest and give Cersei his glare before whisper something to Daenerys ear lifting up the little girl mood. Before he let her go, she quickly run towards Cersei and hugged her leg before saying goodbye to both adult, she quickly run out towards the Mansion followed by Tywin shadow’s Ser Selmy Barristan. When he finally sure that no one in the green house beside him and Cersei Tywin finally ask her “Why are you here Cersei? I don’t remember seeing your letter of accepting this year invitation too”

“I want you to annul my marriage with Robert” Cersei demand quickly “And I want you to get me Joffrey full custody from that pig, I will not tolerate anymore of his insult”

Tywin just raise one of his eyebrows at Cersei demand before he taken out some photos from his pocket to let her see. “Funny how the both of you demand the same thing on the same month, when in fact the both of you share the same problem of staying true to your marriage” says Tywin as Cersei look through all those photos of her and her various lover also Robert with his strings of office liasons “Both of you can’t be even more perfect for each other don’t you think?”

“This are all fake, I’ve never shame our family” Cersei tried to lie “Robert on the other hand…”

“Enough Cersei” Tywin cut through Cersei’s words “Those photos are not taken by Robert’s investigator but mine after his accusation about your infidelity two weeks ago. You don’t know how much lucky you are for Joffrey to be his and the fact that he was no saint either because if he was as honorable as the man he call his best friend you better believe I would have disowned you as my child long time ago to avoid scandal and law suits he’s going to charge our family”

“His best friend, Eddard Stark? Honorable?” Cersei says amuse by his words “That Northern man is as honorable as his horse shit of a friend, leaving his legitimate wife as soon as she give him his heir for his lover and bastard. Before coming back years later to take over his inheritance while keep shaming his wife by continue caring for his lover and bastard. I heard he even brought them home to Winterfell with him to spent the holidays together”

“He had his fault, all man has it” reply Tywin “But at least he have the courage to own his, while the same thing can’t be said for you and your husband”

“So you’re not going to help me father?” Cersei ask her voice filled with resentment “Are you going to let your daughter living in humiliation and unhappy marriage for the rest of her life?”

“You brought those humiliation to yourself Cersei” reply Tywin calmly “I have never thought that you will disappoint me this much but I should know better, I should have known that you are not inheriting your mother beauty but also her wickedness when you are born”

Those words sting her heart even more than any slap she receive from her deadbeat husband, but before she can retort back to Tywin. Daenerys came back with Rhaegar and Jaime on her toe, trying to keep her from falling down or crashing onto someone or something “Papa! Cersei! Look, Jamie and Rhae’s here!” she shout while keep running towards them. Soon she stand beside Cersei and raise her arms up to her asking to be hold by her sister “Cersei, up...up…”, Cersei who had been hurting from Tywin’s words decide to vent her anger to the little girl by shoving Daenerys hand.

Rhaegar spontantly run towards Daenerys and hug her close to him while Tywin manage to hold Cersei off from doing something harsher to her. Too bad Cersei second rejection today had already hurt the little girl even more as tears starts build in her beautiful eyes. “Cersei!” shout Jaime to his twins before helping Rhaegar to calm the now sobbing Daenerys. But nothing seems to work, Rhaegar decided then to take the little girl away with him to meet his heavily pregnant wife and daughters (Elia and Rhaenys) leaving the three Lannister behind. “What on earth are you...” Jaime angry words towards Cersei was stop when he saw the pain, resentment and jealousy tear in her emerald eyes much like his “What’s wrong?! What’s happened Cersei? Who hurt you?”

A loud cynical laugh suddenly came out from Cersei as she wipe her tears “Finally someone notice my pain, too bad I need to make a little girl in tears first before any of you would look at me”. She then shrug off Tywin hold on her hand and ask him one last time “So are you going to help me father?”

“With those stunt you did just now, I think you lost all your right to ask for anything from me Cersei”, reply Tywin coldly before leaving the twins behind to search for his little girl.

“Cersei…” Jaime call her name softly and tried to reach for his twin.

“Do not touch me Jaime! I don’t need your pity!” shout Cersei in anger, jealousy and hatred “Why don’t you go leave me alone, I know you want to check on that little brat too! Oh, how I wish she and her mother to die that day when she was born for both of them had been a thorn in my life ever since” Jaime was shock by Cersei’s words before his kind green eyes harden in anger at his twins immaturities and words. He then decided to give her what she ask for, she left her alone in the green house and joining the party.

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002_

Whenever speaking about Daenerys upbringing it always brought back memories long time ago about her and Cersei’s jealousy towards her. I think that is one of the reason why Rhaegar and Jaime tried to coddle her so much, both of them tried to fill the void of Cersei rejection and hatred for her. ‘But ironically, it was Cersei’s attention she crave the most when she grows up’ thought Jaime ‘Maybe that is why she starts to be so rebellious, she tried to gain Cersei’s affection by doing it’. He had to admit that lately her taste in friend had been very worrisome and bothering dangerous, he and Rhaegar tried their very best to deter her from those crowd but so far all their work had been unsuccessful.

She was only six years old when both he and Rhaegar had left their home in Westerland permanently, Rhaegar decided to move to Dragonstone for that was where the Targaryen co. his family company base their operation, not to mention the fresher air is more suitable for Elia health. While Jaime and Lyanna had been moving around quite a lot because of their career in military much like Arthur and Benjen, they just recently managed to settle down in Eyrie after the birth of their twins Tommen and Myrcella. Leaving Daenerys growing up with the worst role model of brothers to look upon to (One with addiction to sex and alcohol while the other have a problem with his anger management and life threatening adrenaline addiction). Tywin and Rhaella had their work cut out for them to keep her from getting into their bad habits. ‘I guess I need to speak to Rhaegal as soon as possible before the situation getting even more worse’ Jaime thought he then let out a heavy sigh which raise Lyanna eyebrow who had been watching him brooding. He shrug his shoulder and give her the look that said we’ll take later at home, which she answer with a nod. They then once again joining the festive of the party and conversations.

_Dragonstone, 24 December 2002 (7.30 PM)_

Unlike the dinner in Ashara’s home in King Landing, the occupant in Dragonstone dine in their somber and silent mood. No one dare to starts any conversation giving the mood of the person who sitting at the head table since days ago are anything but Jolly. “May I be excuse father?” ask Daenerys in fake politeness “I think I had my fill today” Rhaella sent her admonishing look while Rhaegar far more concern about her health, as she had been refusing food for days now.

“Sit down and finish up you Daenerys” reply Tywin coldly while keep eating his dinner “Or I’ll make sure your punishment continue until you graduated your high school”

Just when she want to reply her father back Rhaella quickly sent her a glare and pinch her tight to keep her from speak out to her father. “I understand father” she finally said with her fake politeness again and this time with a roll in her eyes. Rhaenys and Aegon had to keep themselves from smiling at her antique for it would make their punishment even more grave than it already is.

“Is that an attitude that I hear Daenerys?” Tywin ask calmly lace with his anger tone

“She’s not Tywin” Rhaella decide to cut her daughter before she could utter any words “Let’s just enjoy our meal today please, it's been a while for me since I’m healthy enough to enjoy dinner with my family”

Daenerys for the first time in days notice her mother sad and tired face, regret starts to creep into her heart for she had been the one to put it there. She then look at her father face, who is now filled with worry for his beloved wife conditions who had only begin to getting better after she move to Dragonstone with Rhaegar to recuperate from her post treatment. At that moment she was properly chastise for she had put them through so much lately with her rebellious act by slacking on her studies and making friends with the wrong sort of peoples. “Just give up trying to be like me, little kitten” she remembered Cersei’s word to her when they met last summer in one of Oberyn’s party “For as long as you live as our father good little girl, you will never be like me”

Oh how she regretted listening to her and took her words to heart, she wouldn’t have act out the way she is lately disappointing both of her parents when they have never did anything to deserve that kind of treatment from her. She wished she could blame others for her shortcoming, like Tyrion perhaps for introducing her to the beauty of alcohol and debauchery lifestyle or Viserys with his fun and thrilling adrenaline pumping adventures. But she knows better than denying her own mistake to others, for never once she had been an unwilling participant nor force upon to do it by anyone. In fact she has to be grateful, for both brothers while knowing and owning their flaws they still stay by her side protecting and guiding her so she could experiences it but will be there to prevent her from going to deep into it that she trap herself like them.

‘This has to stop’ She says to herself she then look up to look at her parents face filled with wrinkles and worried lines ‘But first, I need to apologize to them’ And with that resolve she decide to take up her fork and knife and finishing her dinner, to stop starving herself for her own foolishness. Everyone seem to raise their eyebrows in surprise by her action but decided to keep their silent, while Rhaegar silently breathe in relieve that she had been eating again. ‘I need to speak with Jaime soon before it could get any worse than this and this need to be stop now’ thought Rhaegar unaware that the other man had thought the same thing at the other side of the continent ‘Not to mention Tywin begin to feel his old age too now, while mother can’t take any more stress at the moment’

_Winterfell, 24 December 2002 (11.57 PM)_

It's almost midnight in Winterfell, all the occupant in the manor had gone to their bedroom and take their rest for it will be long and tiring day tomorrow with guest all over Westeros will coming to attend their annual Yule ball. Well almost all of the occupant safe from the lord of the castle, who had been nursing a glass of whiskey in his hands while checking on his phone every now and then hoping for reply or a call he long for years. “Ten years” Ned Starks mutter to himself. It took him ten years to be able right all his wrong when he was young so he can unite all of his family, and it also means that he had missed ten years of his most beloved women and eldest son life “Ten fucking years” he mumble once again before inhaling the rest of the golden liquid.

Giving up on his hope for a call or reply again from Jon this year ‘Maybe next year’ he try to cheer himself up ‘Please at least make him receive my gift this year God’. Where and how did it all go wrong he often ask to himself or his sibling when they have been in town to accompany him and share a drink and stories of his little boy with him. A cold chuckle came out from his mouth, to think that he need to rely on his siblings or an article on the news from Kings Landing to know how his oldest fairing.

His thought suddenly interrupted by a sound of car, he walk towards the large windows and saw his youngest son car drove leaving the manor probably going to one of his many girlfriends place or worse partying with the heir of Greyjoy. He let out a really loud sigh before nursing his growing headache thinking the two of his children. Both son seems outdo each other in breaking his heart and sent him to early grave, maybe this is his punishment for all the pain he cause his late father. ‘Is this how you feel when you’re raising us by yourself after mom’s death father?’. It seems while his oldest trying his best to avoid him while making a name for himself outside the circumstances of his birth, his youngest Robb Starks is dead set on ruining his own life and reputation just so he could have all of his attention on him.

He knows that part of it is really because of his action in the past, and the other part cause by the bain of his life called Catelyn Tully, the so called dutiful and perfect wife. This past ten years, he had work so hard to take control of the Starks co. saving it from the brink of bankruptcy and also getting it out from the clutch of the Hoster Tully who had been using his father weakness and ambition to seize control of it. And now his sacrifice had finally been paid with a great interest, one thing that that old fossil forget to count when he is messing with a Starks and the Northmen is that the North will always remember. The only obstacle he need to remove now is his youngest son fondness of his mother side of the family, but so far his effort had been fruitless.

He had plan for both of his son to get along with each other when they were young, and it seems to be working in the beginning. But then later Catelyn seems to catch up with what he is trying to do and starts creating gap between the brothers by whispering and planting hatred, jealousy and lies in Robb’s head. Robb who have much stronger bond with his mother tend to trust his mother words than his, the doubt start to grow in his youngest head, especially after the incident on Sansa’s birth.

_Riverrun, 15 June 1985_

The cried of a newborn baby can be heard along the hallway in the little cottage on the outskirt of the Riverrun estate. There in the bed a happy but tired Catelyn Starks (nee Tully) cradling her newborn daughter in her arms, she had been force to fake her pregnancies to be in a dangerous condition that she need to birth the baby outside of Winterfell Area. She had to do this for she know that if her baby take the appearance of her lover, she needs to give her up and fake her death to her Lord husband to protect her marriage and house honor. But now she could breathe in relieve and thank the God once again for the baby to take after her and no trace of her lover at all just like Robb, this means that it is safe to pass her as her husband daughter. ‘Maybe he would finally love me more than that woman if he think that I give him one more child’ she thought happily.

All of this mess happen because of Ned sudden return to Winterfell to take his duty as the eldest son and to accompany Rickard on his final day nine months ago. She was ecstatic when he seems to be taking interest in bonding with Robb and love the child she gave him, she had hope that in time he will open up to her too. But soon she learn his true intention in coming back and bonding with Robb after Peter point it out for her, she felt betrayed and hurt by Ned’s action decide to foil his plan by making sure Robb would never accept the bastard as his brothers and it seems that her plan work for Robb had been closer to her than Ned. Unfortunately it was also in that moment of weakness too that she had made a mistake by fell into Petyr sweet seduction and promise, the satisfaction of thwarting Ned’s plan and the thrill of her adultery to get back at her husband makes her forget to take a precaution to prevent her from getting with a child with another man who is not her husband.

She had wrought herself in worries when she learn about her pregnancies, but then a miracle it seems like got had give her a chance to redeem herself. One night just when her pregnancies almost reach her second month, Ned came back very late and drunk that he had pass out as soon as she help him reach his bedroom. She was then had this sudden crazy idea to seduce drunk Ned Stark into fucking her so she can pretend that the child was his when its born. She quickly put her plan into action and she succeeded by pretending to be the bastard mother, it hurt and insult her more than anything but she know it needed to be done or her family honor will be ruined by her mistake.

A week after that fateful night, she quickly made her announcement about her pregnancies to his and her families, everyone smiled at the news especially Rickard. Then several day after her announcement, she took notice how Ned’s starts to treat Robb coldly and looking at her suspiciously. Fear of her secret being find out suddenly crept into her heart again, especially when she met Petyr once again on Rickard’s funeral on her six month of pregnancy. She realized that her lie will be reveal the moment the baby born if she take after her father for Petyr and Ned didn’t share any similarities at all, hence why she’s here now giving birth on a small cottage with just midwives to help her.

She then heard a commotion before the door to her birthing room open by Ned with Robb on Jorah Mormont arms, she genuinely surprise by their presences but also happy thinking that her husband had finally taking interest with her by secretly keeping tab on her whereabout. As there is no other explanation for them to know this place and her condition, and she really have to thank the god for her daughter to be born a little bit small for her lie about going labor earlier than she was expected to be more believable. “Ned, Robb… I’m so happy you’re here” says Catelyn as tears of happiness start to fall from her eyes “Come meet Sansa your daughter Ned, and your sister Robb”

But imagine her shock when she realize the look of disgust on his face when she look at the baby in her arms, her heart beat so fast and she know in that moment that Ned knows it was not his. Her heart seems to stop when she heard his comment to Jorah “Give the boy to the mother Jorah, and I want both of the children to be tested for I am sure know that they are not mine”. Jorah quickly obey his Lord and drop Robb by her side before taking out a syringe from his bag to take both children blood sample.

Seeing the needle, Robb instantly cry and call for his father but instead of coming to his plea Ned decided to leave them with one last instruction “I want the result as soon as its out, mean while Catelyn I suggest you to stay in this place with your children until the result is out. And pray to god that Robb is mine for I know she’s not”

_Winterfell, 24 December 2002_

His cold treatment towards Robb prior to the date she was born and the abandonment had left a huge scar in his heart and somehow Catelyn manage to blame it all as Jon’s fault. When in truth it was both of their fault, he wish he could turn back the time and be more wiser than quickly thinking of the worst which in the end hurting his innocent little boy. He tried to amend all of his mistake when he learn that Robb is really his but it was too late and now the gap had been too wide to be close. And after the incident 10 years ago on this day, he had lost all hope for any reconciliation between them for only God who have the might to mend it.

Thinking that he have enough of his share of self torturing for today, he decide that it is time for him to take his rest and praying the God for his miracle the next day. Then as if hearing his prayer all this time, god seems to granted his wish with that beautiful ring on his phone. The beautiful song he pick especially for his eldest son for it was a song Ashara always hummed to calm him down when he was just a small babe. He quickly ran to pick up his phone “Jon…” he call happily.

“...Yeah father it is me” Jon finally answer from the other side of the phone after seems like a minute of silent “Sorry for calling you so late, but I think it is best for me to talk to you as soon as I can before I lost my courage. Thank you for your gift I really love them, but sorry I don’t think mom and I could take care that many so I decided to entrusted some of them to my little cousins is that alright with you?”

Tears of happiness cannot stop falling from Ned eyes as he answer his estranged son “Sure, I don’t have any problem with it. Which one did you choose?” He let out his deep chuckle, when Jon told him that he had fall in love with the runt of the litter and how his birthday party was so crowded this year with all the little one there to celebrate it with him. ‘Oh my sweet boy, always taking care of the weak one’

“Father…” Jon suddenly call his father again after a minute of silent “I have give Aunt Lyanna one of the pups for Robb, I think they would be suitable for each other. But I ask her to tell him that it was from her, can you please act like you are surprise?”. Ned quickly agreed and Jon can feel Ned’s happiness at his attempt of reconciliation with his little brother. “And one more thing before I ended this call father, will you and mom please finally tell me the truth of everything tomorrow after the party?” Jon ask.

“I… Will you and your mother be attending it this year?” reply Ned in surprise.

“Yes we will” answer Jon immediately “So will you tell me everything now?”

“Of course son” is the only reply he could mutter out from his mouth

“All right, I’ll see you there tomorrow father” Jon says before he ended the call. In that instant, it seems that the burden that he had been carrying for years had lessen in half. His oldest son finally coming back to see him again, he also had call him father like how he use to instead of his title Lord Starks. With a lighter steps he then walk out towards his room to finally take his sleep and this time instead of nightmare plaguing his sleep, it was the most peaceful rest he ever had for years.

_Dragonstone, 24 December 2002_

The dark had completely taken hold of the big and lonely manor, yet the view of the ocean from his window manage to captive and soothe his aching heart and old weary body. He let out a deep heavy sigh and then once again fear and worries starts to cloud his head again since his youngest last rebellious act in which she almost putting herself and Rhaegar’s children in dangerous situation. He admit that he had given her harsher punishment then what Rhaenys and Aegon receive from Rhaegar when the three of them should share their fare share of their mistakes. But those are Rhaegar’s right as their father while she should have known better as she might be younger than Rhaenys but she still is her aunt which also mean that she should have been more responsible than that.

His thought is interrupted by a sudden warm arms embracing his waist from behind, looks like he was too deep in his thought that he had not hear her calling his name for a while now. “What’s on you mind Tywin?” ask Rhaella as she rest her head on his shoulder “You have been ignoring me for a while now”.

Tywin turning around in her arms so he can properly hug her as she rest her head on his chest and taking a whiff of her scent that always calm him down. “It was nothing, I’m just thinking maybe I should stay here with you and Daenerys tomorrow” says Tywin “I don’t think Eddard will mind if I couldn’t come to the Yule this year, besides Rhaegar, Elia and the rest of our family will be there. The three of us can spent some quality time together here instead, I think its been a while since the last time we had a picnic together”

Rhaella raise her head to look at his beautiful green eyes with gold freckle inside of them “If that what you want I’m alright with it” reply Rhaella “But I know that’s not the reason that keep you awake Tywin, please tell me what’s bothering you. We’re in this together remember?”

_Westerland, 17 August 1979_

Long before he met her, he was so sure that no one can fill the hole or close the wound that Joanna had create in his heart. That wicked women, ensnaring so many men’s heart to be her toy and then threw it away she’s done playing with them, and he the fool in love he is decide to take a blind eye of her imperfection and love her anyway. He had known since day one that he will never be her only one but he chose to keep his silent and take what he could get from her. Until one day, nothing he have given her is enough anymore and she chose to give her life for her lover child over his love and heart, yet God show him his mercy by taking the child’s life a week after he was born for his weak heart and lung just couldn’t take the pressure.

Leaving him to raise their 3 children alone, Jaime and Cersei who had then only been seven years old and Tyrion almost reaching his two years birthday. And then it seems that she couldn’t get enough playing with his heart even in her death, two years after her death he discovered her most painful betrayal when he learn that Cersei one of the twin was not his. He was going through her things to find something of her to be given to Cersei to cheer her up, but instead of finding the girl her gift he found the deepest betrayal she ever made. There she wrote in her hidden diaries, how the god had bless her by giving her a twin to hide the truth that one of her child was the product of her last tryst as an unmarried women with her secret lover, my own childhood friend Aerys Targaryen. They had been secretly seeing each other behind my back even after his marriage to the bride chosen by his parents, which means that the dead baby was his too. His mind goes blank and his heart break into a thousand piece in that moment, his daughter and first born, his pride and joy was just another of her lies. The devil quickly taken ahold of his raging mind and heart, with a gun in his pocket he plan to kill his so called friend for his betrayal.

But once again it was stolen from him, just as he arrived the Targaryen town house in Westerland he was greet with the police swarming the place. His heart beating so fast they took out three body bag out the house, there inside one of the bag was Aerys with a bullet strike though his head. In that instance he feel like his world had crumbled and he had nothing to live anymore, and just right before he could take out his gun and ended his own life he heard her voice.

“Are you friend of Aerys?” ask Rhaella in her trembling voice as tears keep falling down her eyes “Please tell me you are his friends… Please…”. She then fall down and crumble in front of him, is like seeing a doll had been cut from its strings.

And that is the beginning of their second chance in love which lead them now here once again standing in front of the God to say their vow for each other, and this time for sure they have found the right one. “I (Tywin Lannister / Rhaella Targaryen) standing here before the God to be my witness, to take you (Rhaella Targaryen / Tywin Lannister), to be my lawfully wedded (Wife / Husband) to love and to share, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us apart”

_Dragonstone, 24 December 2002_

“Do you think this is my punishment for unable to look and love those three without remembering the pain of betrayal?”, ask Tywin wearily as he look upon her indigo eyes so much like their daughter “Or maybe this is their payback for neglecting them when they grow up?”

“Oh Tywin, how many times do I need to tell you to let go of the past” says Rhaella as she take a hold his head and rest his forehead upon her “Don’t let their ghost keep haunting you and preventing you to live your life in this moment. For the past can’t be change but the future are not yet set in the stone, and what you can do in the moment is to always do your best”

They stay and locking their eyes for each other in that moment for a while, sharing their love and tenderness without needing any words or actions before it was interrupted by a gentle knock on their door. “Mother, Father may I please enter your room?” they heard their youngest ask for permission.

Tywin decide to gaze at the view outside the window once more, leaving her to answer for their daughter call. “It’s alright come on in Daenerys, the door is not locked” Rhaella call before the door open softly by Daenerys who Rhaella notice had just been crying recently. She quickly walk towards her and hug her tightly “Oh my baby, what happened? Why did you look like you have just been crying? Did something happened to you?”

Hearing his wife words, Tywin quickly turn around to check on her himself when he saw his daughter sobbing in her mother arms his temper quickly rise who had dare hurting his daughter. But before he could demand the name of the person he have to kill, he heard her mumbled of apologizes and in an instant his rage vanish into the thin air. His heart was relieve that no one had hurt her and that he haven’t completely lost his daughter like he lost Cersei, slowly he walk towards the two most important woman in his life and engulf both of them in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Daenerys keep repeating it between her sobs “I don’t know why I did it, but I really didn’t mean to do it, I’m sorry to make you guys so worried and worse hurting you by putting them and myself in a harm way, we are just wanna break free for a little while and try to do something new and exciting for once in our life. I swear we never knew what it was, we thought that it was only a regular party for the college students. I’m so sorry mom, dad”

“Oh kitten, it's alright we’re not mad anymore” Tywin finally says before kissing the top of her head “We are just so scare that the three of you almost hurt or worse. Although I really would like it if you could promise me that you will never ever do something like that again in the future, and you will be more careful in choosing your friends from now on”

“I will I promise father” reply Daenerys as her tears finally stop and get a grip of herself again. “Thank you Mom, Dad for always be there for me and watching over me even when I think I don’t need it. I will take my leave now that I have said what I want to say, sorry for interrupting your rest when I know you need it very much. Especially you daddy as you will have to go to Winterfell with Rhaegar and his children tomorrow for their Annual Yule Ball invitation. Good night mom dad, sweet dreams” says Daenerys before she kiss both of her parents cheek and walk towards their bedroom door.

“Daenerys…” call Tywin stopping her steps and making her turn to look at her parents again. Tywin quickly exchange a silent conversation with his wife before she finally nod to him with a small smile on her lips. “Please prepare yourself for the trip too, I decided that I think we should all attend the party this year”

Her eyes widen in surprise before her face broke down into a big wide grin, she once more run towards her parents and peppering them with kisses while keep repeating “Thank you-Thank you-Thank you-Thank you”. And when she remember that she had not pack anything yet, she quickly gave them one more good night kiss and giddily running back to her room muttering all the dress she would like to wear and all the place she wanted to visit”

Both Tywin and Rhaella laugh at her antique and decide to finally call it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say thank you for reading my story and please forgive my bad grammar for English is not my mother language. But I'm trying my best to practice it everyday, hence the reason I start making this story.  
> Also I would like to warn you, that you might find some characters are completely different from their original. So for you who don't like those kind of fanfiction please know that you've been warn that I did use some of the original stories back ground for my stories but mostly I would like to add my own twist of the original character from the movie or the book.  
> And last, if you are someone who enjoy story with a clear definition of good and bad characters let me tell you now that you will not find it here in my stories. The reason is because when I wrote this story I want to make a type of stories that no one is the epitome of good or bad, for people is mold and shape into what they are by strings of circumstances in their life.  
> Well I think that's all I want to say, please enjoy the story.


	2. On My Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos, comment and support everyone.  
> And here are the finalize second chapter.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it.

_ Winterfell, 25 December 2002 _

Ned had begin his step with a spring on his every steps, even Catelyn’s grumble about Robb’s absence or Sansa’s complained about not being allowed to attend to one of the fashion walk in Paris can’t penetrate his happy bubble. “What makes you so chipper this morning Eddard” ask Catelyn when she finally realize his Jolly mood. But before she could get any answers, they were interrupted by Jory walking in a rush and whispering something to Eddard’s. And when he is finished a big wide smile broke into the usual somber face of her face, her treacherous heart beat a little faster for it was the smile that make her fall for him long time ago. “So are you going to share to us now, Eddard what great news you have that put a smile on that brooding face of yours?” ask Catelyn once more in curiosity.

“Of course, as matter of fact I would like to make an announcement now that Robb decide to grace us with his presence” Ned reply as he see him trying to sneak in calmly. “I need all of you in your best behaviour on today’s party for I just received news that the whole Targaryen-Lannister family member will be joining the Yule Ball today”. As soon as the words out from his mouth just as he predict, Catelyn almost jump out of her chair and quickly call for her handmaiden to go through the list of the event again, and Sansa who had been complaining nonstop had now change into gushing about what she should wear, while Robb keep his silent and got a contemplating look on his face. “There also one more important guests will be coming today, Ashara and Jon will be coming to this year Yule too” Ned finally continue his statement, and again just like what he predict the table goes silent as soon as the words out.

Catelyn looks like someone had just suck out her soul, while Sansa giving Ned her ‘You’re-unbelievable’ stink eyes. And Robb rage rise almost immediately “Have you not had your fill of insulting my mother and her family all those years ago father! Just when I finally think that maybe that bastard had some honor when he refuse to be tied with our family name anymore! I guess that was all an act isn’t it?!” shout Robb in rage Catelyn quickly went to his side to hold him down “So what? Is he changing his mind now, and decided that indeed he want the Starks fortune for himself too. I should have known better that a tiger will never change its stripe!”

“Robb!” shout Catelyn to stop him from saying anything more than he already had for she knew that Ned’s fury is on the brink of exploding “You promise me Eddard!”

_ Riverrun, 14 June 1993 _

“Eddard please don’t do this, please not on her birthday at least I’m begging you” plead Catelyn as she kneeling in front of her husband “All her life she only know you are her father, I beg you please don’t be so cruel and take that away from her on her birthday”

“You must be joking with me woman” says Eddard coldly towards her “As that is the right word to describe yourself and your damn family for all the pain and hurt that my family had to endure”. Catelyn keep kneeling on his feet and sobbing uncontrollably “But the real jokes is on me wasn’t it Catelyn, for being a fool who trusted your lie after the stunt you tried to pull after her birth years ago. I should have known better than to ever trust a wicked women like you once more”

“Me! Wicked woman! What about you and your whore!” Catelyn suddenly shouted as her fear and hurt had change into rage “Don’t you know what kind of pain I have to endure! It wasn’t me who force us to marry and it wasn’t me who force you to come back. Yet you decide to take it out all on me, blame me for something I didn’t have a choice to choose too! Can you really blame me to do what was right for me and what was mine as you can see it yourselves that no one ever did!”

Eddard was shocked by her outburst and a little bit of guilt creep into his heart, he realize now that she is also a victim in this mess too. But it still doesn’t making what she did right, she had almost making him do something irreversible that will broke his little brother, Benjen’s heart. The little brother who had always been there for him and everyone in the family. “I admit it that I have my own fault for my own pain and yours and I deeply sorry about it, but this is unforgivable Catelyn” says Eddard “You dare lie to me again by saying that she was of my blood, that she was my little brother’s. Results of one of his drunken night and he hadn’t know that the girl he had taken to bed was you. And how clever you are this time to make sure that you have all your track cover, by using my trust in Jorah and his weaknesses to do his part of lie before forcing him to disappear as soon as you can. You have almost made me did something that I can’t take back to my brother Catelyn, and that is the crime I can’t forgive and forget”

Both of them had stand in the silent after his words, anger and bitterness slowly slip away as the time pass by before she finally gather up her courage to say what she needed to say “Do what you want to do Eddard I’m done lowering myself anymore than this now. I also tired and sick of this blame game of ours, I’ll grant you your freedom Eddard Starks, I will ask my father for our divorce. I won’t take or demand anything for you, I only want a full custody for my children Robb and Sansa, and your indiscreet about her parentage.”

“That is not the thing I want” Eddard says before she can step out from his room “What I want is to fix and mend what’s been broken from my family, so I could build a better future for my children and their to grow up or at least better than ours”

“So what you want me to do Eddard Stark” ask her in resign.

“I want you to stop creating distance between my sons now and undo all the seams of hate and distrust you put on Robb’s heart, for they may have not share the same mother but they are still mine and they are brothers. I don’t want to see them to be always at each other throat until the end of their live” reply Eddard “In exchange, I will let your daughter have my name even if she’s not my blood so she won’t have to endure what my son has to put through all his life because of his parents mistakes. And I will be the one who demand our divorce from Hoster when the time is right for that is my debt to you.”

“I will stop speaking or showing my hatred towards the boy and his mother from now on for your help in protecting my Sansa’s” reply Catelyn “But I’m sorry I couldn’t help you in making my son accepting yours as his brother, that is your fight alone not mine, think of it as my payback for all the pain you put me through back then. As for what you want to do to my father and our marriage is up to you, do whatever you want, but I only ask one thing. Please don’t do anything that would hurt my Robb”

“That’s all I need from you” Ned says “And rest assured for he is also my son, I would never do anything to hurt him that I can promise you”

_ Winterfell, 25 December 2002 _

“And I have never broke my words Catelyn” says Ned in his raging voice “And you Robb, this will the last time I warn you to never insult your brother and his mother ever again. I don’t expect you to love him or even acknowledge him as your brother, but I demand you to still show him the respect he deserved from you for all the pain he had to endure without ever thinking of taking it out on you or any member of the Starks family. If you need someone to hate, than hate me for all your life as it was me who made all those mistake all those years ago”. He then got up from his seat and calm himself down for god knows he will need it again later, given the reaction he saw just now.

_ Dragonstone, 25 December 2002 _

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you are coming with us!” exclaim Rhaenys while doing hugging her tightly “I thought I will only have this little shrimp to accompany me for my first noble Yule Ball experience”, earning Aegon indignant ‘Hey!’ and little shove in the arms.

“Oh no, that will definitely kill your social live” Daenerys joining Rhaenys in taking the mickey out of the younger boy.

“Evil, both of you are just pure evil” huff Aegon before leaving them to join his father.

Both Daenerys and Rhaenys laugh at him before quickly taking their seats on the private jet Rhaegar bought for his convenient. “So now that dear old daddy little bug is gone, tell me what did you do to change grandfather mind” ask Rhaella “According to mother and father’s story, no one can change Tywin Lannister mind, its exactly like those quotes of Martell Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken”

“Well, I just apologize, admit all my faults and promise them I will never do it again” answer Daenerys. Rhaenys then giving her ‘I’m-not-buying-your-lie’ look to her. “It’s true and this time I have give them my words”

“Come on now Daenerys, I maybe don't have your or Aunt Cersei brilliant mind" Rhaenys keep pressuring. "But I'm certainly not a fool, you really think I would believe that the infamous business savvy like Tywin Lannister will trust only your words. That is very rude of you, especially after what we learn from Cersei last year."

_ Dorne, 22 August 2001 _

This year summer had to be the most unforgettable summer she ever had, and to top it this summer Cersei had agreed to watching over the teenagers of the Targaryen and Lannister family on her vacation time in Dorne. Rhaegar and Tywin had been so reluctant at first but than Elia said that Doran Martell her brother will also watching over them when they were there. Unfortunately they have forgotten the three musketeer of mischief (Tyrion, Oberyn and Viserys) will be visiting there too for Dorne infamous end of summer festival, for it was the most hype festival in whole Westeros not to mention the annual party that always been held by the Martell on that day, and how hopelessly Doran in every vote for the teenagers to stay with the rule had been set by their parents.

First weeks in Dorne, Oberyn had manage to manage take them for Oberyn’s special tour and had been the first person to give them the experience of private strip tease show by his paramour, Ellaria Sand. On their second weeks, Tyrion and Viserys introduce them to their first ever moderate grown up rave party and alcohol. And now on their last week of summer vacation, their fun fill adventures tone down a notch with a lot of tanning under the sun, massage and spa at Cersei’s private resorts. Both of the teenage girl quickly enamoured with her beauty, confident and they were so enraptured by her life story that they make sure to put every words that came out of her mouth as a valuable lesson.

But just like every stories their adventure was at its end, so many things had happened and they know that no matter what future will bring them they when they go back to their life and starts their high school life. They will always have this fond memories to be reminisce. A knock on her bedroom door stop Daenerys train of thought as she combed through her hair, the work she always do before her bed every night. “Are you still awake Daenerys?” she heard the Rhaenys voice asking through the door.

“Come on in” Daenerys call out still combing through her hair.

“Can’t believe we have to go back home tomorrow” says Rhaenys sadly while she is making herself comfortable laying on Daenerys’ bed “And we’re going to be separated until next term holiday, why couldn’t you just move to Dragonstone like Grandmother”

“You know I can’t Rhaenys, my father which also your grandfather” says Daenerys before both of them giggling madly for how strange their situation are, sharing the same age and growing up together makes both of them felt so close to each other, they are more like twins or sisters than aunt and niece. “Father and I had work very hard for me to get into my high school. Even mother and Rhaegal agree that I should not waste this opportunities if my aim is KL University after graduation and also my dreams to become the first rate public defender Westeros ever seen before.”

“I know, I know, I just hate that we have to be apart” sulk Rhaenys “And I will miss you a lot too”

“Scoot over” Daenerys decide to join her on the bed “And I will too, you’re lucky that you have Aegon, Rhaegal, Elia and my mother to accompany you when your home at Dragonstone. While me if I’m lucky Rhaegar or Jaime might stop by to visit me or maybe Tyrion and Viserys will grace me with their mighty presences when the God feel a little bit merciful, but most of the time it probably just me and dear old dad when he came back from work”

She heard Rhaenys ‘Oh my poor Dany’ cry before being engulf in her tight hug and then once again the door on her room was knock. “Daenerys is Rhaenys with you in there”, they heard Cersei’s voice. “Can I come in, I need to check up on you guys before I have to go to the Joffrey’s fashion show”

“Sure Cersei”, reply Daenerys detaching herself from Rhaenys hold.

“Be a good girl like Aegon and take a rest both of you, Tywin or Rhaegar will have my head or accuse me on torturing you guys here” reprimand Cersei. “I just want to say goodbye to you now for I won’t be coming back until next week after the show”. But both of the girl are too awestruck in admiring her in her beautiful red backless gown than hearing her words “Alright I leave you guys to Arthur, your mother friend Rhaenys. He had arrived here just now to watch over you for tonight”

When Daenerys get back to her senses, she quickly run to chase her before she lose her chance to finally get close to her. Cersei had always been an enigma to Daenerys, she had already in her 26 when little Dany was born with a family of her own to care for. Jaime her twin brother like to tell little Dany story about her with some kind of admiration in his tone, he sometimes show her pictures of Cersei or read an article about her successful charity events and her other accomplishment. Daenerys was so enrapture with her that she always wish to get know her elusive sister, and as she grows up she starts to collect piece of her stories from everyone around her. And from what she managed to piece together makes her admire her half older sister even more.

Daenerys decide to make Cersei as her role model, she strive so hard to be as beautiful, as smart and as successful as her. She promise to herself to conquer all her obstacle and race to become on top of the chain for Cersei had done so without any help of their family or her dead beat of a husband. She had manage to build her own empire from scratch while raising her only child, Joffrey (The most sought after upcoming talent in modeling and acting) by herself when her husband get himself killed by drunk driving in the middle of the night and leave all his inheritance to his lover's son instead of hers.

“Cersei!” Daenerys call out to her when she finally manage to reach her. “I just want to say thank you for having us and teaching us this past few days, I promise you that I will never forget any of your lesson. Also would like to say that I really admire you and I hope that one day I can be like you” her face instantly turn red as she finish her speech silently cursing herself for acting like a stupid and crazy fan towards her own sister but she just couldn’t help it. "Will you stop by Westerland to visit me sometime when you are free? I would like to learn more about you..."

“Oh little kitten, I’m so flattered by your admiration” says Cersei in her sugar coated tone before she tuck one stray hair off Daenerys face “But don’t aim your dream to high little one for it will hurt you more when fall down”

“Why? You don’t believe that I can’t be like you?” ask Daenerys crestfallen.

“I don’t think so little one, but I know so” reply Cersei “Just give up trying to be like me, little kitten. For as long as you live as our father good little girl, you will never be like me” with that parting words she left Dany standing there alone. Self doubt begin to start inside her and the disappointment of Cersei's lack of confidence for her ability had nurture it inside her heart. ‘I have sow the seed’ says Cersei to herself with a cruel smirk on her face as she give Daenerys one last look when she didn’t notice it ‘Now let’s wait and see what will came out from it, I hope you are ready for it father’

_ Dragonstone, 25 December 2002 _

“Yes, I remember of course” says Daenerys after having a flashback of the memories once again. “But I also realize something yesterday, that even though most of the wisdom she shares for us are true yet some of them might be wrong too”, she then chuckle when she heard Rhaenys gasp of disbelief as if she had just mock the God herself. “Don’t be so surprise Rhaenys, you have forgotten that she is a human too like us therefore she is not exempt from making mistake like other people too”

“I guess so when you put it that way” Rhaenys finally says after giving her words for some thought. She then sigh loudly and throw herself into the her cocoon like seats, enjoying the comfort it provide before she suddenly remembering something to share with her cousins. “I just remember, I heard some juicy news from a friend of mine that there will be a lot of available bachelor on Starks Annual Yule Ball this year, some of them are well-known actor and model too I heard”. Her news quickly catch Dany attention, both starts making speculation about the guesses, that quickly change into talking about boys, every now and then they will have a laughing fit or giggling madly. Tywin, Rhaegal and Aegon can only shake their head in disbelief every time it happen while Rhaella smile in fondness when looking at both of the teenagers happy face.

_ Kings Landing, 25 December 2002 _

Even with all the struggle with their luggage and preparing the little ones, they somehow still manage to reach the airport with time to spare. The men decide to enjoy the big Lounge, while the children and the women want to do some exploring and window shopping. “Must be nice to be young and single, huh?” Jaime suddenly tease Jon who quickly stop eyeing the leggy blond stewardess who had been keep passing by their table “You know it is faster if you man up and walk down to her then ask her name”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Jon reply before taking a sip of wine from his glass. Unfortunately his eyes once again goes to the incoming blonde stewardess, who had enough of passing by and decide to be bold. She quickly greet all the gentleman in the table before singling out Jon by whispering something sound like call me in his ear, he can also feel her slipping something on his pocket suit, then she dramatically left their table with a suggestive wink to Jon.

“You know that you better save that piece of paper somewhere Ashara won’t found out if you want to call out that number” Arthur tease Jon “Don’t forget to be a little more discreet by using your own bachelor pad next time, because it will be me who receiving Ashara grumbling about how she was a failure and her boy is a man whore”

“God, you really wouldn’t let me forget that incident for the rest of my life aren’t you” says Jon while shaking his head in disbelief “Beside, I think it's time for me to stop playing around and look for something more serious and stable now. All those one night stand and friend with benefits had lost its appeal to me”

“Who was it?” ask Benjen “Come on you can trust your uncles here, which one of your ladies had snatch your heart? I put my money on the red hair girl that you took to Bran birthday two years ago, cause I can see there’s some chemistry”

“No, it must be the blonde he took to some party last summer” Jaime says to Benjen.

“Blonde which blonde? I remember him going back with a brunette on his arm recently when I drop by his apartment to check up on him for Ashara.” Arthur says joining the ride.

“I can’t believe it, did you guys spy on me?” Jon ask a little bit peeved.

“No, we’re not, but your love life had been the most favorite cover on the gossip section my boy” Jaime tell him. “Don’t you read your newspaper?”

“I tend to skip the gossip part” Jon answers.

“Well too bad your mother don’t” suddenly they heard Ashara voice from behind. “Speaking of which, what was it that I read on the news that you’ve been caught checking into a hotel with a married woman too?!” ask Ashara in rage and disappointment. “Please tell me the pictures is not real and you are not that stupid Jon, the woman is Val isn’t she?” Jon tried to avoid his eyes from Ashara in shame, but he really can’t help it Val was his first of everything and how he regret he didn’t fight for their love when he had his chance.

_ Kings Landing, 18 December 2002 _

“Glad to be doing this business with you too Davos see you next week on our contract signing” Jon says before he ended his call with his now new partner and client. It was really late at night and he is the only one left in the office ‘Better wrap this us and then maybe going to Tormund’s for some celebratory drinks’ Jon thought to himself. He had just drive out from the building when his phone ring.

“Jon… It’s me” he heard the voice of the woman who once upon a time had been his “Could you please pick me up now, I’m on the booth right on the corner of the Ninth Street Downtown Central Park” he can heard her voice trembling in fear.

“I’m on my way…” reply Jon before turn his car around towards her location. And when he arrive there, the scar in his heart starts to bleed again she had change so much. Her once beautiful blue eyes had lost its light, the long lushful honey colored hair had been cut into a short pixie cut, she had also lost a lot of weight. “Val, what happened to you?”

“Jon!” she shout while quickly run into his arms as soon she heard his voice “Please...Please… Take me away, far away! Anywhere is fine, I just don’t want to be near that monster anymore! He kill me this time for sure Jon! He kill me this time I know it! Oh god, please you’ve got to help me Jon I don’t know anyone else who can.”

“Easy Val…” says Jon try to soothe her “Come on let get you somewhere warm first, you are freezing”. He then took her to the nearest hotel he could find and book themselves a room (He didn’t notice someone had took his photo getting in the hotel with her), as soon as they are in the room he help her to relax and calm down before asking what happened to her. She didn’t want to say anything at first, but after some encouragement and promise to keep her accompany she begin to tell his her story. How she was abused everyday by her cheating husband, and she couldn’t do anything but endure it for even her own father had decide to turn a blind eye over her situation. She told him how her father had force her to marry Ramsay right after making her break up with him five years ago to save his company from bankruptcy.

Jon had to keep himself calm when he is listening to her, he knows that that was what she need the most right now and he need to keep his rational mind for he wouldn’t want to know what he would do to the bastard she called her husband if not. He tried his best to dry her tears while his keep falling down for her, guilt starts to creep into his heart the phrase of ‘If only’ keep repeating inside his head. And after hours of talking to each other and pouring their hearts out had igniting their old dying candle, without thinking the consequences of their action both of them make love to each other. Both trying to erase and forget all the pain they had been put through all this year, and then when the morning came she had already gone from his side leaving only letter of thank and apologize on her pillow.

_ Kings Landing, 25 December 2002 _

“It was her” Jon answer after keeping his silent for a moment “And I have never seen her since that night, last I heard from Sam she had move to Essos”. He really wish they wouldn’t look at him like the way they look at him right now, fortunately he was safe by Elia and the children.

“Come on guys, I heard the intercom calling for our flight numbers” says Elia with sleeing Rickard in her arms. All of them then quickly finish up their drinks and walk towards their gate.

_ Winterfell, 25 December 2002 _

Guess starts arriving at the Winterfell, Ned gaze couldn’t help but keep going back to the entrance door when he walk around the room to greet everyone personally, his eyes sometimes also looking around the room for his other son, Robb. He was supposed to be by his side for he want to use this opportunity to introduce him to important clients and partners so he can be more prepare for his internship on their family company next year.

The door open up once again and came into the foyer are the infamous Tywin Lannister and Rhaella Targaryen in their matching black tuxedo and silvery white winter dress. Everyone very surprise by her almost ethereal beauty for age seems to have no effect on her, not to mention she doesn’t look like someone who had just been cure from a terminal illness. “Tywin it is so good to see you again, and you Rhaella” Ned greet them with a kiss on the lady hand “I would like to inform you that Viserys, Tyrion and Cersei had arrive earlier and have been enjoying themselves with the other guess”

“Thank you Ned” reply Rhaella as she accepted an offer of drinks for her and Tywin from the maid that came to them. “Rhaegar and his children decide to wait for Elia in their hotel room, they missed her so much. And Daenerys had just lost herself in reunion with her friends outside, we decided to let the two girls have their moment.” Tywin seems not to be so thrill about it but some would say that it was just his natural face expression.

The three adults quickly find themselves into a conversation, while outside by the water fountain at the garden you can see two teenage girl keep hugging each other tightly while repeating ‘oh-my-god-oh-my-god’ earning an amuse look and a roll of eyes from the two gentleman standing behind them. “Another five minute both of you will smothering each other till death Marge” says one of the man who share the same look with Daenerys friend.

“Shut up Loras, leave me and Dany alone” retort the rich golden chocolate brown hair girl as she finally let go of Daenerys. “Oh my god, how many years was it since the last time we saw each other?”

“8 years but who’s counting” reply Daenerys.

“Damn it Marge, you should have said if you have friends this beautiful” said the black hair men with beautiful storm blue eyes.

“Care to repeat that line one more time, Renly?” ask Loras in a fake angry tone.

“I’m just joking, you’re still my number one honey” Renly reply quickly.

“That’s quite enough love birds” Margaery stop their playful and flirty banter. “So I can properly introduce you, Renly - Loras meet my best friends from my time with grandma in Westerland, Daenerys Lannister. And Daenerys this is my little brother Loras and his partner Renly”

“Nice to meet you Renly, Loras” greet Daenerys with a sweet smile on her face, they quickly fall into a comfortable chat as they walk to get themselves warm inside.

Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion, in one of the unused guess room bed you would find Robb Stark laying in bliss on top of some black hair and tanned skin girl savoring the aftermath of the wild sex he just had. “What’s your name again love?” ask Robb finally detached himself from the girl, discarding the use condom into the nearest bin before properly fix his tux and pants again. He heard the mumble of her name and decide to head back to the party again, hoping he might hit another jackpot again. “Alright then Talisa, it was nice meeting you tonight. You can use this room as long as you need to recuperate, and thank you for this lovely evening” Robb says before leaving the girl still in her first orgasm induce coma. ‘Hopefully she’s gone home after this, couldn’t have her clinging on me when I found another one’ he thought to himself while whistling a happy tune along the way to the party area.

In the meantime, Jon’s party finally arrive at Winterfell along with Elia’s husband, Rhaegar Targaryen and their children. He known Rhaegar since he was very young, you can say that the both of them are pretty close for he had been one of the person he admire when he grow up. They had also share the same passion for technologies and programming industry which is why he had been his company biggest investor when he decided to start his own programming company. “Are you ready?” Rhaegar suddenly ask when they reach the door “You know you can always hid at the back no one will ever notice you with this beautiful peoples standing on your front”

Jon give him an appreciate smile but shaking his head to reject his offer “Nothing they say or do can hurt me anymore for it was no longer matter to me” Jon says “The reason I came here today is not because I still wish to be acknowledge as a member of the Starks family, but I came here today is to see my father, mend all the bridge between my family and to have my answers. So I can finally forever be free from this part shackles in my life”

“Alright then go show them your fang little white wolf” Rhaegar encourage him with a gentle shove and smile for him to open the door.

Doubts and worries begin to fill into Ned’s head and heart ‘Why are they taking so long? Did he change his mind? Or something happened to them?’ he keep asking himself and checking the people who come through the door. “You are so distracted today Eddard” Tywin suddenly ask him after catching him checking on the door for hundreds times today, he was so distracted that he had mistaken Daenerys as Rhaella by keep offering her a flute of champagne several times now. And Daenerys using this moment to sneak some of the bubbly alcoholic beverage for her friends which Tywin pretend not to notice.

And just before he could answer Tywin, the door of the entrance once again open and the person who open it had stole the whole attention of the party. ‘So that is the reason’ thought Tywin to himself in amuse. “Thank god... Finally…”, Tywin heard Eddard whisper before walk towards the young gentleman and engulf him in a hug that had silence the entire guess in the room.

“It’s been so long father.” Jon says to his father while hugging him back.

"It's been so long son." Ned replied back as a tear fall down from his grey eyes.


	3. Each and Everyone Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the supports everyone, here are the newest chapter.  
> Sorry for the slow update, got myself swamp with my works and extra courses.  
> But I will be updating two more chapters this week.

_Eyrie, 30 September 1990_

 

Robb had never been this happy in this past three days, Ned had keep his promise to him that this year as his birthday present, he would take weeks off from work to do whatever he wish to do. So here they are staying on The Arryn ranch, this is Ned’s favorite getaway vacation spot when he was at Robb age. They have spent time on helping the old Jon Arryn running his farms and livestocks, Ned also using this chance to teach Robb how to ride a horse, and he fell in love with it especially after seeing how proud Ned is when he had manage to master it in two days.

And today, Ned said that he would take him to go fishing on the lake near the Arryn’s ranch. Ned was in the middle of showing Robb how to fish when they suddenly heard someone calling him “Ned! I didn’t know you were coming here too!” shout Lyanna as she ride as fast as she can towards them. Robb was in awestruck when she reach them, she quickly get off from her horse and hug Ned tightly “Oh Jon going to be so thrill when he see the both of you”

Before Ned could ask what did she mean, all of them can feel and heard the paces of the horses coming towards them. Robb can never forget the look of pride, love and awe on his father face when he saw how Jon had ride his horse like he was born for it nor the biggest smile on his face when they greet each other with a hug.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002_

 

Robb had just gone back to the party and watching all over the room before his gaze fall into the most beautiful girl in the room. Her golden brown hair and warm brown eyes are calling him like moth to a fire, he decide than that she will be his lady of the year. Then just before he take his step towards the girl and her equally beautiful blonde hair friends. Someone came into the party again, and the person who came seems to shock most of the guesses, including his goddess. Getting curious himself he decided to turn around and look at the commotions itself. He was thrown back by the sight of their reunion. It had remind him of that memories from a long time ago, rage, jealousy and sadness quickly slip into his heart. Never once in his life he ever heard his father calling him ‘My son’ in such affection, pride and joy, he quickly turn his gaze into somewhere else tried to distract himself before he go and do something stupid. He can feel everyone observing him, they are all hoping some dramatic reaction from him for it was no secret that he hated his father other son.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002 (One hour before the party)_

 

“May I ask you a question, Eddard?” ask Catelyn after she finished signing all of their divorce paper, Ned have given her a reasonable alimony money and a beautiful comfortable house near Winterfell so she won’t be separated to far from her son. He had no qualm on giving Sansa full custody seeing that she was never of his to begin with, but Robb was his and he will fight tooth and nail if she ever tried to take him away. “Did you ever think about making our family work? Have you ever try to love me once in this past nineteen years?” she continue without waiting for his answer.

“I know I should have lied to you and say yes I have tried once” Ned finally answer after giving it some hard thought “But in the end it would a lie and would hurt you even more, by giving you a false hope and keeping you from finding your own happiness in the future. I’m not a blind man Catelyn, I have seen the admiration and adoration in your eyes in our earliest marriage before we had Robb. It did stir some guilt and sympathy for you who had lost a chance to have the marriage you deserve. Even if you are married to my brother, Brandon had too much wolf-blood in him to be tame and tied down by a marriage. But sadly never love Catelyn for I have give it all to Ashara since the first time I saw her, long before I met you.”

“I see” whisper Catelyn in resignation “Well thank you Eddard Stark for at least giving me the truth”

“Catelyn…” call Ned before she get out from his studies “For what it's worth, I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have treat and use you the way I did back then. If I could turn back the time I would give my old self one big punch, and I’m also grateful for you have given me a chance to be a better father for my sons and your daughter”. He only receive a soft nod from her trembling back before she walk out from the room.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002 (Now)_

 

Now after she manage to get rid of her bitterness and jealousy Catelyn can finally see the pure love and adoration that both of them have. Even after spending so many years apart, she can still see in their eyes when they look at each other. Never in her almost twenty years of marriage did Eddard ever show her that softness, adoration and love. Her gaze quickly turn towards her daughter shocked face on her side, and she manage to catch her from making any scenes. Before she quickly scan the room looking for her son, praying that he will not lose his mind and temper again like this morning. She find her son standing right across the room and her heart break for the look of angry, hatred, jealousy and sadness on his handsome face.

Oh her poor child, who had always struggling to prove his father that he is the better son for him, he crave for his father approval and attention his whole life. And when it seems that no matter what he do will never surpassed his brother in his father’s eye he begin to act out instead, causing their almost broken relationship even more worse. She knows she had a hand in making him that way, for if only she didn’t listen to Petyr and causing a rift between the brothers her Robb might not be this miserable.

 

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002 (Before Jon make a phone call to Ned)_

 

“Mother, can I come in?” Ashara heard her son asking outside her bedroom door.

She sigh in resignation and open up her door for him, gesturing him to come in before closing the door “I had hope that you would let it go this night, but it seems I have forgotten how persistent my own son is” she says “You get that from Ned just to make it clear”. Her light tease and joke had earn her a smile and soft chuckle.

“I bet he’s going to deny that and claim otherwise” Jon reply her making both of them burst into laughter.

“You get that right” she says in her melancholy voice. “Now, come on son. I know you’re not here to talk about which parent giving you their best traits aren’t you?”

“No, I’m not” Jon answer her “I’m here to ask you will you accompany me to the Starks Yule Ball this year? I know I might be asking too much from you but I wished you are there with me”

Ashara is taken back, she had expecting Jon to demand her to tell the truth about their separation years ago. “You truly wish to go there?” ask Ashara to make sure her ear and mind are playing tricks with her.

“Yes, mother. But not to demand him to acknowledge as a Stark or something” he quickly answer her “I’m going there because I don’t want to lie to myself again and I miss him, and no matter how I deny it in the end he will always be my father”

“Of course sweetheart” says Ashara before hugging her son tightly “Of course I will”

He hugged her back with equal strength, he tuck his head on her shoulder and taking in her soothing scents that always soothe him and give him strength “Will both of you also tell me the truth and full stories about your separation? I really wish to close those dark chapters of my story life once and for all now” he ask softly still in his mother arms.

“You have to ask your father to make sure, if he is ready to share his” she reply while caressing his soft curly hair “But I have no more worries and concern for I know you are ready now”

“Thank you mother” he says as he ended their hug. “It’s late now, I still have to make a phone call to father and you need to get your rest for tomorrow you will be needing it for the shit and drama going to happen. Sleep well mother and sweet dreams” he says before he kiss her cheek and walk out from her rooms.

“Sweet dream my son” she whisper softly with a big smile on her face.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002_

 

“Ned you still need to greet your other guesses” call Ashara softly remind them.

Ned let Jon go and with a sheepish grin on his face, he then quickly shake give all the ladies a kiss on their hands and firm shakes for the gentleman. And to liven up the party mood again he quickly grab a glass of champagne “Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please, thank you.” Ned announce in delight “Today I would like to propose a toast to congratulate my son, Jon for his once again successful endeavor in his business. Congratulation Jon cheers!” Everyone quickly raise their glass in cheers too before Ned continue with his last toast “And also next year, my other son Robb and my heir will be interning in the Starks Ind.”

Applause could be here from all over the room after a moment of shock in the room, they were not expecting this announcement after the scene they’ve seen before. Not to mention that how genuinely happy Ashara and Jon were with the announcement Ned making. “Come on, son. There are so many people I would like you to meet.”

 

“I bet the talk about this year Yule Ball will last for at least weeks if not months”, Margaery claim after what seems to be historical moment in the North history, well that might be not far from the truth as they are the direct line of the Northern Kingdom Royal Family centuries ago. “Father will be throwing a fit for not coming this time”

“I’m more afraid with Grandmother’s than father’s” says Loras with a shudder.

“Remind me to avoid your home at all cost through this winter and spring” Renly says.

“What do I do with both of you?” ask Margaery while holding her laugh with Daenerys. “Come on Daenerys, let’s go find Rhaenys I saw her entering the room with the hot and delicious illegitimate son of the North party. I will not let her off easy this time for not sharing that delectable eye candy”

 

Robb was still in his surprised shock state when his aunt Lyanna whisked him off from the party, he saw his mother relief face before she too take Sansa to other side of the party. “Where are you taking me auntie Lyanna? Are you sure it’s okay to leave your favorite nephew?”

“I will pretend to not hear that big boy” Lyanna answer “Or I will take back your christmas present”

“You’ve got me another present?” Robb ask his mood lifting up a little bit “What did you get me?”

“You’ll see it yourself” Lyanna reply him with a smile on her face. They arrive what use to be her bedroom when she still lived in Winterfell before her marriage, from inside the room they can hear a little whining of a pup which raise the beating of Robb’s heart. Lyanna decide to open the door, and in an instant the little greyish pups come running towards them, halting for a moment to look and sniff at Robb’s feet before he yipped and wag his tail. “He’s Ice and Winter’s pup, what are you going to name him?”

 

“That is quite a show there” Tywin says towards his now gathering family “Where is your wife and children Jaime, Rhaegar?”

“The children opt to stay in Benjen’s old room to play with their pups”, Jaime answer sullenly. “Jon decided to share with them Starks infamous special Dog breeds puppies”

Rhaegar almost choked on his drinks as Tywin shake his head in disbelief and Rhaella cough softly to hide her amuse smile, while Viserys and Cersei were as clueless as Jaime was. “Only you big brother, to be someone who work in the army yet can be so clueless and not notice how valuable that dog breed for the armies” explain Tyrion before he took another sip from his wine glass.

“How would I know, I’m not in the K9 Unit” Jaime grumbled “By the way where is Daenerys? I heard she came to the party this year”

“She met her childhood friend, Margaery Tyrell” Rhaella answer as Tywin face grumble unhappily “You remember her right, Rhaegal”

“Yes in fact I just saw her just now when she and Daenerys cornered Rhaenys” Rhaegar says with a chuckle “Poor Aegon being held by Rhaenys to be her shield from the infamous Princess of Thorn, she’s becoming more like Oleanna as she grow up”. ‘Great, that’s just great’ grumble Tywin ‘Just what I need’

“Where is Joffrey Cersei?” ask Rhaella softly “It's been awhile since we last saw him”

“He’s busy and not your business” answer Cersei cold and crudely, instantly sucking out all the joy. Rhaella quickly held her husband back while Jaime took his twins arm and excuse themselves with Rhaegar on their toe, Tyrion try to distract Viserys’ rising temper from throttling their oldest sister even if he want to do it himself.

“Come - come brother, we have little blonde baby sister to look for” says Tyrion “Don’t wanna miss those juicy gossip teenage girls always seem to find”

 

_Winterfell, 26 December 1992_

 

“Arthur, Stop!” shout Ashara as she threw herself between her brother and Ned before he can throw another punch to him “What are you doing Arthur?! Are you alright Ned?”

“Move away Ashara!” demand Arthur “You promise me nothing will happen to both of them Ned Starks! I should have never trust you especially after everything that happened before!”. After receiving no response nor reply from Ned, he decided to take his sister and nephew back with him to Kings Landing. “We’re going back now Ashara!” command Arthur “Don’t you dare show your face in front of my family again Ned Starks!”

 

_Kings Landing, 24 December 2002_

 

Jaime and Lyanna had finally left with their broths and new puppies, leaving only his uncle Arthur with them. He found him on the living room looking through all the pictures in the frame that's been display on the shelves. “Time pass so fast, and without me realizing you are a grown man now” says Arthur suddenly without looking at him “Yet it still seems like it was just yesterday that you still love to tail behind me and try to imitate every move that I make. Or demand me to become your horse and teach you how to defend yourself”

Jon chuckle at his words and the memories from it “I was such a brat back then, huh…”

“Well you still are a brat to me now too” reply Arthur with a tease before both of them share a laugh. And when the laughter stops the air once again suddenly feel so heavy he knows what his nephew would like to ask him, and he really didn’t like it.

“Uncle… I…” Jon starts to say before Arthur stop his words.

“I know what you wanted to say Jon, I might not be thrill by your decision but I respect your choice” says Arthur finally turn around and look at his nephew in his grey eyes. “I just don’t want both of you to be hurt once again, both of you had enough suffering to last you a lifetime”

“Don’t worry too much uncle” says Jon “I am stronger now thanks to you and mom, besides I know I will always have you to watch over me and be there with me right?”

“Of course” reply Arthur before both of them sharing their manly hug.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002_

 

Arthur chose to help Benjen into sneaking the children and the puppies to his rooms as soon as they have arrive into Winterfell Manor. He really dislike to be in the spotlight especially in his field of works as the Royal’s Guards Army Commander. It is to dangerous for his beloved people as he had to many enemies that would hurt them without a thought. He also tried to avoid the inevitable family drama that will be happening on the party, he is not sure he can keep his composure if he had heard the insult that will be thrown to his sister and his nephew who had been receiving it for nearly their entire life.

“What are you thinking so hard about uncle?” ask Arya while trying to teach Nymeria to fetch her something. “And where did Mom take the other pup go? Won’t it be lonely to be separated by himself?”

“Your mother is taking him to Robb, Arya” answer Benjen “Jon ask her to give it to him”

“Why? Cousin Robb always being mean to Jon since we were young, why give him the puppy” ask Rickon innocently while playing with his puppy, all of the children to be waiting for his answer.

Arthur and Benjen were taken back by how observant the children are nowadays, they have been giving them a lot of hard questions this days. Especially question about their favorite cousins, they also starts to understand that there were something not right about Jon’s family situation.

“Someday when you guys older, you’ll understand” answer Arthur before trying to distract them with other things.

 

_Riverrun, 15 July 1993_

 

“Mommy, can I sleep with you tonight?” ask Sansa in her Pajama with her new favorite teddy bear from Petyr. She was terrified when he came uninvited to the party, luckily Ned had to take a phone call from the office so they didn’t see each other. If Ned find out that Petyr was Sansa’s father she was certain that Ned would take all his words back, they hated each other to the core (Petyr hate Ned for marrying her, while Ned hate Petyr for he was the mastermind behind the fall of his family company and Brandon’s accident he just couldn’t find a prove to his accusation). She had a hunch that Petyr know the truth and grateful for his silent.

“Sure, sweetheart” reply Catelyn before settling the little girl to lay by her side. “What’s wrong little lady? Do you have a nightmare?” Catelyn ask as she combed through her fingers into her daughter red hair, she was so relieved that she could not found any trace of Petyr in her.

“Mom, uncle Petyr says that he is my daddy but I have to keep it a secret is that true?” ask Sansa innocently “Is that why daddy don’t like me much because I am not hers like you don’t like Jon because he is not yours?”

Catelyn was stunned by her questions and had completely out of words to answer her daughter questions. “Sansa, you need to promise me something. You have to promise me that you would never say anything about this again to anyone and you must never talk or even listen to Petyr again”, Catelyn says to the little girl her voice filled with worry and fear.

“But why?” ask Sansa confuse and sad “Uncle Petyr is really nice to me, he even give me my favorite Teddy”

“Sansa, please…” plead Catelyn “Promise me you will do what I say”

She didn’t break their eye contact until the little girl nod her hair and say her promise to her mother. She had been fooled once again by Petyr Baelish scheming mind, she need to be more careful from now on and make sure he didn’t come near her again.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002_

 

“Why are you taking me here mother” ask Sansa angrily “Why are you holding me back before”

“Sansa please, for everyone sake hold your voice and temper” reply Catelyn worriedly “Don’t cause a scene tonight or test your father’s again today”

“Why should I?!” shout Sansa “He is the one whose being disrespectful towards you mother, why are you helping him making excuse?!”

“Sansa! Calm yourself!” command Catelyn.

“That’s it, I think I am done acting in this perfect family act” says Sansa hotly “I’m done playing the good daughter part, I should have taken Petyr’s offer when he ask me to live with him at Kings landing”

“Petyr?” ask Catelyn shock “Sansa! How many time I have reminded you to not have any contact with him! You promised me Sansa!”

“Well, I’m an adult now mother! You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to do or forbid to befriend with anyone I want to befriend with!” with that Sansa walk away from Catelyn, ignoring her shout and call out for her name.

 

Everyone can feel how happy Ned Stark is in this year Yule Ball, some of the guest even dare to tease him for it. The usually somber man had been smiling from ear to ear the whole time, even when his son take his excuse from his side to greet someone he know and other son had gone to who knows where. He don’t think anything can ruin his night today, not even Petyr Baelish uninvited presence in the party.

“Oh Mr. Baelish, what a surprise! I don’t remember ever sending any invitation for you” says Ned jovially with a hint of sarcastic tone “But please enjoy the party nonetheless”

“It is a lovely party, Starks. And I am here as Lysa’s companion tonight” reply Petyr keeping his fake smile on his face. “You know she, Catelyn and I are childhood friends we grow up together”

“Oh yes, of course how could I forget, Brandon used to complain about a lost puppy who keep sniffing under his fiancee skirt” retort Ned again with a smile before taking a step closer so he could whisper to him “I don’t really know what your true motive in coming here Baelish, but I suggest you to better make your presence scarce from my sight are we clear?” Ned whisper with his threat loud and clear. “Nice meeting you Baelish” Ned says once again for everyone to hear while giving him a firm handshake.

 

_Kings Landing, 27 December 1992_

 

Seven years old Rhaenys was in the middle of her father daughter date when he receive the call of distress from their mother. He saw his father turn pale and he quickly say to her that they need to see auntie Ashara today, grumpy that their date have to be cut short Rhaenys make sure his father promise her to take her out another day. As soon as they are arrive, her mom already there too with Aegon in her arms everything seems to be going on fast forward as soon as they are inside Auntie Ashara’s house. The adult leave them in the living room with their favorite television show playing and ask them to not bother Jon upstair, to talk among themselves in the kitchen.

Rhaenys starts to get bored while five years Aegon are too engrossed with the movie, she then sneak out from the living room to look for Jon upstair to play. She decided to softly knock on his door first when she remember what her mother always said about going into someone room without knocking one night. “Jon, its me Rhaenys. I’m bored downstair can I play with you?” ask Rhaenys as she open up the door. What she sees stop her words and held her captive, there sitting by his window sill with his shoulder slumping and silent tear falling down from his now dull grey eyes that use to be so full of life.

 

_Winterfell, 25 December 2002_

 

“Now it is no wonder you keep refusing my brother invitation for a date” says Margaery in her chastising and playful voice. “Oh poor Garlan, he will be so heartbroken if he know that your heart had been taken”

Aegon had to keep his laugh when he sees Rhaenys red face, “He is just like an older brother to me, beside it was our little Daenerys right there who had a major crush for him when we were young” Rhaenys tried to hide her embarrassment by diverting the accusation to Daenerys.

“I did, but who can blame me I was only ten, and he had the perfect image for the prince character in that comic that we read what was it again, Sailor Moon?” reply Daenerys giving her glare that saying ‘Thank you so much for selling me sister’ towards Rhaenys while she kept her unapologetic look on her face for it. “And at least he is near our age, unlike someone who had her first crush for someone who could have been her father”, shot Daenerys back towards Rhaenys

“Don’t you dare say anything unnecessary to Jon and uncle Arthur, Shrimp or I swear I’m going to make your life hell when we back at home”, threatened Rhaenys when she saw his evil smirk. She really have to thank the god that no one really know that she did in fact have a little bit crushed on Jon too beside Arthur Dayne when they growing up, including Daenerys.

“Don’t say what to me Rhaenys?” ask the said man suddenly from her back, almost giving everyone a heart attack because none of them had notice that he had been near them “I don’t know how should feel about you talking me behind my back Rhae to your beautiful girl friends” continue Jon pretending to hurt but couldn’t help himself from smiling at every words. “Especially after things like having crush on me or uncle Artie”


End file.
